


Why Liam Dunbar is the best boyfriend ever

by hannahginny



Series: Layden Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Liam Dunbar is a good boyfriend, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Team as Family, We all need a Mason in our lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahginny/pseuds/hannahginny
Summary: Hayden cannot concentrate without chewing gum and she is upset and stressed because of a big test coming up so her puppy BF decided to help





	Why Liam Dunbar is the best boyfriend ever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Liam being a cute BF and buying Hayden a new pack of gum

Liam rubbed his eyes as his girlfriend sitting beside him clicked her pen off and on again. Off and on. Off and on. It was starting to give him a migraine. She was frowning down at her notes, which were covered with highlighter and multicoloured pen scribbles, and rubbing her temples with one hand. The other hand was clicking her pen, which was slowly becoming the bane of Liam’s existence. 

“Would you cut that out!” He snapped, after having to read the same sentence three times for it to soak in. He immediately regretted it when Hayden’s frown deepened and she shied away from him by moving her chair as close to the table legs, and as far away as from him, as possible. Liam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry babe, it was just getting to me.”

Hayden nodded but kept her head down. “Sorry, I’m just stressed.”

“What’s got you all stressed out?”

Hayden’s head snapped in Liam’s direction. 

“Where have you been all week? I have a freaking history test on Wednesday that I totally forgot about. Ugh! And you know Mrs. Myers freaking hates me because I corrected her that one time!!” Hayden closed her history textbook with a slam that vibrated the table when she finished her rant. 

“Woah careful, we don’t want to pay for damages.” He gulped when his girlfriend sent him a scathing look. “Okay, shh, calm down. I’ll help you study. I know all your habits. We’ll make cue cards, and highlight with different colours and....wait, I know this, there’s on more thing you do.”

“Gum.” Hayden answered with a pout. 

“Yes! Where’s your gum? Is that why you’ve been so antsy, you need something in your mouth?”

“Woah, that’s a conversation you never wanna walk into.” Liam rolled his eyes and gently shoved his best friend Mason away. 

“I told Malia she could have some when she asked at that Pack meeting on Sunday and she freaking took the whole package.” Hayden threw her arms in the air for emphasis. Mason whistled in response as he sat down across from the couple.

“That sucks.” He said sympathetically. 

Liam shrugged. “Eh, still progress. At least she asked.” Hayden rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her tangled black locks. Malia’s social skills, or lack thereof, were a constant struggle for the Pack. It was nothing new to the couple and Mason. 

“Ya well know there’s a certain were-coyote who needs to pay me back. Preferably in Excel.” Hayden’s fingers found a knot in her hair and she tugged at her strands to loosen. 

“Did you try the convenience store down the street?” Mason asked as he settled down. He took his computer and notebook out of his backpack to finish a last minute essay for English class. No matter how many times Liam, and Scott too, told Mason he didn’t have to come to every Pack meeting and should focus on his schoolwork, Mason ignored their pleas. Liam was actually secretly grateful for that. After having so many nightmares about Mason rejecting him, it was nice to know his best friend had his supernatural furry back. 

“They were all out of the kind I liked.” Hayden complained. There were only two convenience stores in Beacon Hills, one of which had been destroyed by the recent supernatural ‘big bad.’ The second one had limited supplies and only restocked their store about once every two months. The stores actual owners were hardly around; they owned bigger convenience and souvenir shops in the larger towns nearby, leaving their lazy teenage son in charge of ordering and restocking. 

“How inconvenient!” Mason joked. Liam snorted at Mason’s horrible attempt at a joke about a convenience store being inconvenient. 

“I KNOW!” Hayden put her head down on the table and groaned, Mason’s bad pun going over her head. 

“Here,” Liam pulled Hayden’s study notes closer to him. “Let’s see if I can help you memorize what happened during the Vietnam War. Maybe between the two of us we can get the memory ball rolling.” Hayden sighed but looked up, brushing hair out of her face and resting her chin on the table instead of her whole head. 

“Okay but I’m useless without my gum.”

“I’m sure you’re not.” Liam reassured her. “Okay so in 1963....”

********  
“Liam, look! I got 85%!” Hayden jumped into Liam sending him sprawling into a locker door. She shoved her paper in his face, which had an 85% scrawled on the top left hand corner in red pen. Hayden wrapped her arms around Liam and squealed. Liam was taken by surprise, not only by her colliding him into a locker, but because Hayden was many things but a squealer she was not. However, he had a locker hinge rubbing uncomfortable into his back so he couldn’t really concentrate, despite Hayden’s boobs bouncing up and down right in front of his face. 

“Oh,” Liam said trying to regain his composure as his girlfriend squeezed the life out of him like a snake to its prey. “Good for you Hay!”

“Thanks!” Hayden let go of him and stepped back, fixing her hair and the wrinkles in her clothes as if nothing had ever happened. 

Liam shook his head at his girlfriend’s antics and turned back to his locker. “I’m really proud of you,” Liam said as he twisted the lock on his locker.  
“Anyways, I was thinking, as a way of celebrating, we could go bowling. Scott was telling me about the time he took Allison bowling and-!“

Hayden stopped mid sentence as dozens of packs of gum fell out of his locker while Liam hopelessly tried to catch them before they hit the ground. 

“Hmmm, maybe our son does take after you more.” Stiles told Scott, as they stood hidden behind the stairwell watching the couple talk. 

“I told you!” Scott shoved Stiles gently as they made their way back up the stairs. He was turning out to be as much of a stalker to Liam as Derek was to him.

“Uh Liam...” Hayden questioned as gum packages continued to fall. Liam’s face was beet red even after all 3 dozen packs of gum fell. Liam hid his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment. He shook his head and slowly uncovered his face, which was still a ghastly tomato red. 

“I saw how miserable you were without your gum and I hated seeing you miserable so I went out and bought all different types of gum like Juicy Fruit and Trident and Excel and-mhf!“ Hayden gave Liam a passionate kiss to stop his rambling. 

“I take it you approve.” Liam asked her seductively when they took a breath.

“Oh ya,” Hayden smiled sexily and went in for a second smooch.


End file.
